The present invention relates to devices for measuring blood and physiological characteristics by passing light through human tissue and, in particular, it concerns a device configured for deployment on a human finger.
It is known to measure certain blood and physiological characteristics, such as oxygen, glucose and CO2 levels as well as pH, blood pressure, hemoglobin, hematocrit, blood viscosity, bilirubin, blood pigmentation, heart rate, heart rate distortion and blood pressure distortion, by passing light through tissues that include blood vessels. However, actual deployment of such devices on the patient provide a number of heretofore unresolved issues such as freedom of movement and introduction of light wave “noise” from the ambient light into the sensor.
There is therefore a need for a device for measuring blood and physiological characteristics by passing light through a human finger that is securely attachable to the finger and lessens, if not eliminates, light wave “noise”.